Letters to Mom
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: Letters that Callie writes to Colleen throughout the series (requests accepted)
1. Safe

**Hey, so this idea just popped into my head and I figured I'd write it whilst waiting for the bus... :)**

 **So here goes..**

 **Oh, and - as always - please review, favourite and follow if you like it.**

 **(Plus please note that I'm up for taking requests - I'm probably going to do multiple letters)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING**

Dear Mom,

Do you remember when I was six and jumped into the deep-end of the swimming pool?

I didn't know how to swim, so I instantly started to sink. I remember that it seemed to take ages for me to hit the bottom, and that the deeper I sunk, the further away that everyone else - the whole word, really - seemed to get. It was like I was no loner part of it, just watching it disappear I went further and further down.

I also remember thatht before I touched the bottom, you reached me. You pulled me out, you got me back to the surface - back to the rest of the world - you saved me.

And that's exactly what Stef and Lena have done for Jude and I. They - along with the rest of their family - saved us. They stopped us from hitting the bottom by taking us in. They pulled us back to the surface by give us - particarly me, you know how well behaved Jude has always been - chance after chance. They held us tight, comforted us, made us feel safe - just like you always did.

I really love them, Mom, is that okay?

They make me feel lucky - something before I meant them I never thought I would be. They help me to forgive - for ages I was cross with you and Dad, but now I'm not. We all make mistakes, the only thing that differs are the consequences.

And, after all, if the accident hadn't happened then I wouldn't have met them, would I?

I think what I'm trying to say, is that they helped me to see that because of the accident I didn't lose a mother, instead I gained two.

I'm going to have to go now, Mom, it's getting late and I still have some homework to do.

I'll write to you again soon, I promise.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

xxx


	2. Adoption

**Hey, so this letter was a request from BigGreyLittleGrey, and I hope you all like it! :)**

 **Thank you for the follows, faces and reviews so far! :D**

 **Again, if you like it, please don't hesitate to review, favourite or follow - and feel free to send me requests! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I own NOTHING**

 **ADOPTION**

Dear Mom,

You know that I love you, right? And that nothing will ever change that? I hope you do.

I hope you knew that, even when we fought, I loved you, I cared for you - I never wanted you to go.

And even now, six years on, I still care, I still love, I still miss you with all of my heart.

The only difference is that it's no longer just you.

I also love Stef and Lena, Mom. And best of all they both love me.

Can you imagine that? After all this time, all the crap Jude and I have gone through, we've finally found a place where we're loved as much as we were when you where here.

And it gets better.

They want to adopt us.

Us, Mom, us.

So I guess that's why I'm writing this letter - not only to tell you the great news, but also to ask your permission. Is it okay? Is it okay if we get adopted?

And if we do, I promise that I won't stop loving you.

I promise that I won't forget you.

I promise that they won't replace you.

Because, after all, no one ever could.

But, honestly, if it isn't okay then I won't. I won't get adopted. I won't get adopted if you don't want me to.

But please let me. I've never wanted anything this much ever before.

Not when I was four and I wanted to get that giant teddy.

Not when I was six and I wanted to swap Jude for that Little Mermaid Box Collection.

Not when I was eight and I wanted to keep that puppy.

And not when I was ten and I wanted you.

So please. I promise I'll never ask for something ever again.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

xxx


	3. The Necklace

**Hey, so thanks for the ideas and for the reviews, favourites and follows :D**

 **This time, the letter is going to be about losing the necklace (s requested twice by two guests :D ) Also, I know that someone wanted her to ask about calling Stef and Lena "Mom" and "Mama" respectively. I'll totally do a letter asking so, I just need to work out when it'd be written - after all on the show it's not entirely clear as to when she began calling them so...**

 **As always, please review, favourite and follow if you like it. Also don't hesitate to send me requests/ideas :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fosters, nor will I ever do so.**

 **NECKLACE**

Dear Mom,

Today I did one of the worst thing that I could have - I lost your necklace.

You know which one I'm on about, right? Of course you do - I'm not really sure why I'm even asking. It was the one Grandma gave to you on your 16th birthday... The one you were you to give to me on mine.

But of course you didn't, because you never can.

I know it's already been six years since I last saw you, but I still miss you, a lot. I'm not sure that I'm ever going to stop missing you, to be honest. But that's life, and I can't do anything about that.

See, what I'm trying o explain, trying to put into words, is that having that necklace around my neck... It was like my own secret armour. It made missing you not hurt as much, it helped me stay strong.

And then I lost it. And I'll admit it, I panicked... A lot. I couldn't believe that if lost it, the only thing I had left of you. Jude tried to comfort me and it sort of worked because it meant I needed to be strong for him, to stop him from being scared or panicking.

But the person who comforted me more than Jude did, the person who showed me that other people cared, was Stef. She held me in her arms and let me cry for you, Mom, and she didn't judge me - she didn't see it as a weakness. Instead, she talked about her dad and about how much she cares about all her kids... Including myself and Jude.

I think that I want to stay here, Mom, for as long as possible. I don't want to go back to Girls United for an indefinite amount of time, or to live by myself on an independent living program. I want to go back to the Adam-Fosters... To my family.

I know what I want now, Mom, and I know what I need to do to get it.

I think I'm going to go now - there's something I need to do, something I need to say to Rita.

Hopefully the next we talk I'll be home again.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

Xxx

P.S

Brandon found the necklace in the end, so I'm back to wearing it again. Although I know it's not you, I still love the feeling that you're always around me, always close.


	4. Lies

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that some of you like it!**

 **So I know that I've still got to write the calling-them-moms piece, but I'd write this a week or so ago and figure that I might as well upload it now :)**

 **Please favourite, follow and review. Also, please don't be afraid to make requests for future letter!**

 **So this letter is really short, but it kinda needed to be... :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING**

 **Lies**

To Colleen,

Words can't describe how furious I am with you. You lied to me. My whole life.

And I know that Dad - that Donald - did too. But he had a different reason - one which is understandable, because of a different lie that you told him.

WHY?! Why would you do that?!

I can't believe you. I just...

If this is your way of saying that you don't want me to get adopted... Well I'm not going to listen. I take back what I said in my previous letter - I'm not going to let you dictate my life like you already have.

If you'd told me that Donald wasn't my dad then maybe we could have found Robert sooner.

Maybe Jude and I wouldn't have been pushed around the system.

Abused by foster parents.

Segragated from our peers.

Unloved for all those years.

I don't think I can ever forgive you for that.

And, honestly, I'm not sure that I want to.

I think... I think that I'm going to end this letter now, before I write something that I can't take back.

From,

Callie


	5. Family

**Hey, so I'm sorry it's been a while. I was hoping that by the time I wrote another letter that the previous one would have got at least one review, but obviously not. I'm not one to do conditional uploads (e.g so and so reviews need to be done for a new chapter to be uploaded), because, honestly, I'm not sure if they show a clear representative for the popularity - and most importantly quality - of a piece of work, so what I'm trying to say in right old rambling sort of a way is that I'm sorry you didn't like the last letter, hopefully this one will be better :3**

 **Also, this is the Mom/Mama letter, requested by Guest. I'm sorry that it took so long to write, and because it did, I've actually wrote two letters... I hope you guys enjoy them! :)**

 **As always, please favourite, review and/or follow if you like it, and feel free to request a letter theme :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 **Family**

Dear Mom,

I want to begin this letter with telling you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got mad at you - though don't get me wrong, I had every right to be so. I shouldn't have wrote to you like that, not when I was so angry, and I shouldn't have said all those things - your opinion will always matter to me, _always_.

Which brings me to the reason that I'm writing this. As I made _painfully_ obvious in my last letter, I didn't get adopted, and I've got to admit that it sucks. It just feels as though there's an invisible barrier separating me from all of them... even Jude. They all have the same last name, they are all legally related, they are all definite - they're not going anywhere and no one has the power to remove them... unlike me.

Anyone can remove me from the house at any given moment. Nothing about me is permanent. And there's nothing I can do about that... I'm not in contol of my life, I don't have a say.

And I know that it seems silly, after all I'm basically getting upset about a dumb piece of paper. But it's that dumb piece of paper that will declare me to be an Adams-Foster, it's that dumb piece of paper that will guarantee me a family.

Because that's what these people are, they're family.

I don't want to be separated from them, mom - they're my family. And I want them to know that - despite not knowing what lies ahead - I view them as such.

What I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to ask you is this; can I start addressing Stef and Lena as my mothers?

Please, mom, please let me.

And doing so won't just benefit me, I think it'll benefit them too. I know that they're worried about me - they think that I might run again. But as tempting that is, staying is more so. I want them to know that I not going anywhere, no matter what.

So, again, I'm asking for your permission.

Please.

I'm going to have to go now - Lena (Or should I say _Mama_?) is calling everybody to dinner.

I'll write to you soon.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

xxx

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Mom,

This isn't going to be a long letter, sorry.

I just wanted to tell you that I called Stef "Mom" at dinner today, and she was so happy. So was Lena... In fact, everyone was.

And because everyone was happy, we ended up having a spontaneous family game night - after we'd all finished dinner and helped to clean up (during which I addressed Lena as "Mama").

The game we ended up playing was Monopoly and it was during this that - as Mom and Jesus tried to see who could steal the most money from the bank without getting caught, Mariana and Brandon bartered with each other over properties, and Jude and Mama shared a bowl of chocolate ice cream, trying to avoid the chaos and attempting to stop the others from cheating too much - I realised something. I realised just how right being here, with all of them, feels, how natural calling Lena "Mama" and Stef "Mom" felt, and how much I _belonged_ in this family.

But it also made me realise what you're missing, what you'll never do with Jude and myself ever again. How the three of us would never expereince another family momen together again. Because that's what it was a family moment - a moment of pure, uncondional and carefree love for everyone in that room.

So that's why I'm writing this, despite having wrote your last letter only hours before. I wanted to share that moment with you.

I love you, mom. I love you so much and I'm so glad that I found this family... and that they found me. I want to have those family moments again, amd I want to have an infinite number of them... I also want you to know that you have them too. Because for each one that I have, I'll be thinking of you, for each one, I'll remember you and the moments we too have had.

I'll remember that summer when I was five and we had a water balloon fight which seemed to last forever and only ended when we were both soaked to the bone and shivering nonstop, I'll remember when you tried to teach me play draughts and I loved the game because I misheard it's name and thought that had the same name as my favourite animal, and I'll remember when we tried to teach Jude to play Twister but he was too small and failed so spectacularly that we laughed until our sides hurt. I love you, mom, and I wish that you could experience these with us in person, but through me will have to do.

I have to go now. This letter was certainly longer than I expected.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

xxx


	6. Father

**Hey so here's another letter. This one is after Callie was going to meet Robert for the DNA test and he didn't show (2x02 - Take Me Out), but BEFORE she googled him... Also it's really, extremely short... whoops :s**

 **As always, please review, favourite and follow. Also please don't hesitate to let me know about any topics you want her to write about :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

 **Father**

Dear Mom,

Today I was meant to meet my father.

I didn't think that I wanted to see him at first - I mean there must have been _some_ reason why you never told me about him, right? - but as it got closer to the meeting, I started to... Well, I just wanted to see what he looked like, really.

I've always been told that I looked just like you, and I always loved being told that because you were so beautiful and full of life, and I wanted to be just like you. But... I also kind of want to know what I get from him. Do we have similar interests? Similar hates? What's his personality like - would he have been a happy, carefree parent like you, a barely-there-but-loves-you-all-the-same one like Donald, a fiercely protective one like Stef, a full-of-unconditional-love, not-as-stern one like Lena, or something in between?

I just... want to know that. So that I know what I was - or wasn't - missing. Not that it really matters - he didn't show.

I know that I shouldn't be, but I'm kind of disappointed. Like I said before, I just wanted to know.

But I guess that's just life. He obviously doesn't care. And don't get me wrong, that's good. I don't want, nor need another parent - I've got my moms, Donald has been trying to stay in touch and, of course, I have you. And that's plenty.

But... It would have been nice to be wanted...

Still, I did his stupid DNA test, so it shouldn't be long before the papers are signed and I can become an Adams-Foster. I can't believe how simple and hassle-free it's been - it makes a change, that's for sure.

Sorry this is so short, but I don't have time to write any more - I'm meant to be doing my homework and moms will kill me if it's not finished by dinner.

With all my love to the moon and back,

Callie

xxx


End file.
